Before Ai No Mirai
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: How did mirai Trunks and Pan meet in Lady Silk's story, Ai No Mirai?What hardships did they face before their loved ones were returned to them?How did they fall in love and eventually become mates?Well.....here's my little twist on what happens!(Note: I h


Before Ai No Mirai

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: Okie....I do not own any of the DB/Z/GT characters. I just torture them in my stories. *grins* Also, I don't own Ai No Mirai. Lady Silk wrote that _wonderful_ story (and it's sequel!). But, if anyone has read Ai No Mirai before (and lots of people have!), they know that mirai Pan and Trunks are mates in the beginning of the story. Well.....I started wondering on how they got together......and my brain started ticking.....and I came up with this! Oh.....scary thought. o.O.... Anyways.....here's what I think might have happened......It's probably not as good as Ai No Mirai, though. Oh.....this chapter is only a teaser chapter. From chapter two and on, the chapters will be MUCH longer. Until then......you have to be satisfied with this! *evil smirk*.........*sweatdrops* Note: I DO have Lady Silk's permission to write this!!!!!

  
  


Trunks blasted away Juuhachi with barely a thought. _One murder dead.....now one more to go_, he thought. He glared a directed his attention to Juunana, who was staring at him in shock and amazement. "I won't allow you to harm anyone anymore," he said, his dark blue eyes cold. All was silent for several moments, the only thing that moved was Trunks' hair as a soft wind brushed against the bodies of the two warriors.

Then, suddenly......... "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!" Juunana screamed. He ran towards the young Saiyan, moving so fast that he became a blur. "And, because of that, I'll kill you!!" His fist connected with Trunks' jaw, driving the Saiyan back several feet. Frowning, the lavender haired boy wiped the blood from his chin, from where it dripped from his mouth. He flicked his hands, splattering the droplets of blood against a nearby building.

"She deserved it," he began, glaring darkly at the forever-young android. "Both of you have killed so many people.......and it all ends here. Your reign of terror ends today." He smirked, making Juunana shiver at the coldness shown to him. He spread his legs and tilted back his head. A scream, a type of scream never heard before, erupted from Trunks; it continued to go higher and higher in pitch, until finally.....the scream was so high pitched that a normal person couldn't hear it in their hearing range.

The air began to shimmer around Trunks; Juunana backed away, wary of the transformation going on before him. He had seen Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku change into Super Saiyans many times before.......only this time, the transformation was different. It _felt_ different. Juunana's ice blue eyes widened in sudden realization. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would die this day. And the person that would kill him stood before him now.

With a huge thunderclap, Trunks' aura shot out in all directions, surrounding him in a brilliant golden glow. He smirked at Juunana once more; and then, before the black haired cyborg could react, he shot a ki blast at him. And then.......the Reign of Terror, caused by the androids created by Dr. Gero, was no more. Finally, after so long, the Earth could once again breath deeply, knowing that her children were safe. After so many years......peace had finally returned to the blue planet.

Trunks smiled softly, returning back to his normal state. He shoved his short hair out of his eyes and bent down, retrieving his sword from when he had tossed it aside. "Finally.....what's done is done.....and it's all over," he mumbled to himself. The full realization came to him then. "It's over......I don't have to fight any more.........no one else has to die......" And so, it was with a happy and much lighted heart, when Trunks levitated and turned in the direction of his home. Too bad he had flown only twenty feet when a young girl appeared on the battle grounds. That, in itself, was interest enough. Trunks had been sure that the androids had killed off everyone in this particular city. What was even more interesting, however, was that this girl flew.

Trunks dropped back to the ground and watched her and she wandered over to the androids' remains. Scowling darkly, she scuffed a foot, kicking dirt over what was left of Juunana's face. Finally taking notice of him, she looked up and scowled. "Damn it........you got to the filthy murders before I could. And now......how do you expect me to fill out 'Tosan's last request?" 

Trunks blinked, surprised by this girl. For some reason......she looked chillingly familiar. "Otosan?" he asked. "Who was your father? And.....who _are_ you??"

The girl smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "My name is Pan. And I believe you've heard of my 'Tosan, Trunks Briefs." Her smile became more smug, gloating about something she was about to reveal. "After all, didn't he train you?" Trunks' eyes widened, glazing over as a rush of memories assaulted him. "Trunks....my 'tosan was Gohan. Your sensei."

  
  


A/N: Okie.....hope you liked chapter one/teaser! Oh.....in my Japanese dictionary, they spell father 'otosan'. Different people have different spellings....and I'm gonna go with this one. Hope ya guys liked it......and see ya next chapter! *winks*


End file.
